Every Little Thing
by snappleapple518
Summary: Landon mourns for Jaime, remembering all the special things that he loved about her... better than it sounds... Read and Review! My first and only Walk to Remember fic... so be nice.


_**Disclaimer**: I do not own A Walk to Remember, but I am not sure why this is not in the book section… seeing as it's a book! Oh, well. I don't own it. And that's all that matters. I also do not own the song "Every Little Thing". That is owned by Hawk Nelson, a band I know not that much about._

---

"_**Every Little Thing"**_

As Landon knelt down next to her casket she remembered the day he'd met Jamie. It had only been just a little time ago, but it seemed like so much more than that. At first he hadn't thought anything of her… just a weird girl who liked to read the Bible too much.

But when he'd looked closer Jamie had turned out to be so much more…

_I saw her yesterday  
And I never felt a feeling like the one I felt today  
And now she's taking over me  
I've never met anyone like you  
Cause I never could find the words to write you  
_

Landon remembered the day he'd seen in her in the play. He'd told her she was beautiful…

And she was…

Jamie knew what talking to God was. She knew more than anyone that God was real. And he cared for her. He remembered one particular time when he'd asked her about prayer. He had been trying to be annoying, but her response had really stuck through with him to this day.

"Hey, Jamie!" he called, as she walked past in her boring gray sweater, long brown hair in a bunched up ponytail. She turned towards him, but her eyes didn't hold any meanness or stubbornness in them… only kindness. She felt kindness for a stupid boy like him.

"What?" she asked, sweetly.

"Why do we need to pray?" he asked, thinking that this one would stump her. She stood thoughtfully for a moment, and then continued with a reply he would never forget:

"For one thing, I just like to talk to Jesus, Landon. I think the world would be a whole lot better if we'd all just learn to pray every once in a while." She smiled at him, and turned around to walk away, her boring skirt swishing against the ground. Now, from anyone else's mouth that reply might have come off a bit sarcastic, but from Jamie it sounded completely reasonable.

_She's been on my mind (she's working overtime)  
She's got perfect reasons  
Says she loves to talk to Jesus  
I think I'll believe her when she says  
Life can be so simple if we'd all just learn to pray_

Landon kneeled by the casketing thinking these thoughts as a tear dropped down his cheek. He was too young for this kind of heartbreak… but he wouldn't give up the heartbreak for anything in the world.

_She's got every little thing I wanted  
And it still feels just like the day it started  
I'll say goodbye to the broken-hearted  
And I could never express the way I felt before tonight  
_

Landon remembered watching Jamie all throughout the years of high school, wondering what was wrong with her. He just wished he would have stepped up and said that nothing was wrong with her. Something had obviously been wrong with the rest of them. But then again… not everyone can be like Jaime…

She used to read that beat up old Bible all the time, but one day when they were reading the Bible together in her later days he'd noticed that she read the same passage over and over a lot.

"Why do you read that same passage?" he asked her one day, knowing that she wouldn't mind him being nosey.

"It's called love chapter. It's in Corinthians I think of it as my chapter. Of course, every chapter of the Bible is important to me, but this one in particular has helped me out of several tough situations before. It reminds me sometimes when I get really angry about stuff, that God always wants me to love everyone… despite what they've done to me." She told him with a smile. He smiled back. Her smile was so infectious. Why had it taken him this long to notice?

_She sits there all alone  
She's reading from a chapter that she sometimes calls her own  
And now she's taken over me  
This girl I once rejected  
Has now become the girl of my dreams_

__

He leaned on the casket, and let himself cry. There was no reason not to. He had loved her like no one else he had ever met. God had blessed him so much when she'd given him Jamie, even for a short period of time. But then again… people like Jamie aren't always there for long… you just have to treasure them while they are. 

_She's not an ordinary girl  
I see it in her eyes  
I'm just an ordinary boy  
God must have heard my prayers last night  
_

_---_

_Okay, so this is my first Walk to Remember fic, and prolly my only one, seeing as there's not that much to tell about the rest of the story. I hope that you liked it, and I hope that you'll review seeing as that is the only decent thing to do in a situation like this, ha-ha._

_Thanks for reading,_

_Snappleapple518_

_p.s. If any of you are into A Series of Unfortunate Events, well that's my main fandom obsession, and it's where I spend most of my time, so I'd really enjoy it if you'd check out some of my stuff. Thanks!_


End file.
